


As Time Goes By

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seaview's combat teams are sent to the Swiss Alps because of a weather device that is causing havoc with Global Warming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

Captain Lee Crane could not believe his eyes, when he saw for the first time his new born son William in his arms. He could not remember a time, when his life has been full of happiness, accept for the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

He's been lucky once again to come out of the last mission unharmed, accept for a few scrapes and bruises. The last mission was not easy, but for the fact that both Dr. Sanderson Williams and his wife were rescued from the trench creatures, having returned some 16 years later try and wreck havoc with the ocean waters.

His wife Rose Marie now asleep after many hours of labor, is able to fall asleep without any trouble. However will need downtime to recover, and all of it at home, once the Seaview arrives back at Santa Barbara, California home port.  
//////

Ski Kowalski and his wife Communications officer Sandy Dulcan was coming abroad the Seaview via flying sub. Commander Morton was asked by Admiral Nelson to pick them up in Hawaii, since the both of them felt, they were needed abroad despite cutting short there honeymoon. They would make it up another time.

The crew members went to there quarters to find out, when the next watch would be despite having just come abroad.  
/////////  
In another part of the world, The SWISS ALPS

A small lab for the World Security Nations, Dr. Stanley and his associate Dr. Donald Bacock working on Global warming, and other key projects, were finding the temperatures around part of the Swiss Alps have gone up like this, when the Van Allan Belt was a problem for the second time in years.

It was the Nelson's Institute and the submarine Seaview saving the world with the using a special missile and exploding across the Van Allan Belt.

Dr. Stanley had to find a reason, to what was going on this time. He sent a special report to the security council and ONI having been a part of Naval unit for 20 years.

In a small area of the Swiss Alps mountains, there were a group of Iranians working for themselves, to fight for there country for unity, and the used of nuclear weapons, for the show of power. 

One of these scientists were working on a special device, for where is would change the weather patterns of the region by heating up gulf stream.

This device was placed deep inside one of the Swiss Alps mountain region at ah abandoned underground tunnel housing the countries military equipment, 25 Iranians all currently inside the tunnel complex for security.  
///////

On board the Seaview, Admiral Nelson was receiving a priority from ONI.

Sparks called his quarters, while the Admiral was asleep. He woke quickly, along with moving off his bunk feeling some what still tired.

"Yes, Sparks!"

"General Stone of ONI region four from overseas on scramble, sir!"

"Thanks, Sparks!

"Admiral Nelson, I am sorry to be calling you, so late, since I checked your time zone, it's been while, since I last spoke with you, the reason I am calling, we have a situation in the Swiss Alps mountain region, just outside of the city of Ducket, some fifty miles to the south."

"What is going on General Stone?"

He explain the situation, since he was asking for his help and his team. The Admiral was not happy at all, it meant more lives were going to be endangered.

A half hour later. All of his command staff including Lee Crane, were in the Admiral's cabin going over the plan, The Seaview had changed course that will take four days to arrive in the area. 

However three of the flying subs are going to be used for the mission to find the device, that is causing the weather problems in the Alps, along with the rescue of the two main scientists working with the lab just outside of Ducket.

Combat team # one consisting of Lee Crane, Sharkey, Riley and Kowalski would be leaving first, while the other members will shortly be leaving with the final orders from Admiral Nelson.

But before the first FS1 was leaving, Lee Crane had the chance to say good bye to his wife and son. Rose Marie was upset at the fact, that she had the feeling that this time her husband won't be coming back.

She needed to speak with Alana, right after husband had left with the team. It was the same with Communications officer Sandy Dulcan, since she and her husband ended there honeymoon to be on the Seaview, now he was gone with Lee Crane and the rest of the team for the mission.

Rose Marie had made sure that one of the sickbay techs watched William, while she went t speak with Alana in her quarters. Dr. Anthony Sterling was working the over night watch in the medical Bay.

Alana was sitting at her computer terminal, when Rose Marie walked in after knocking on the door."Rose Marie, aren't you supposed to resting after having your baby less then 24 hours ago?"

"Alana, I need to ask you a very important question, and I feel that I don't know, how to let go of this fear, inside of me, that my husband is going to be dead by the end of the mission that the Admiral is sending them on?"

"Rose, you don't have to feel this way, your husband Lee Crane is going to make it, but not without getting knocked around a little, however there will others hurt, but I can not see anything else at the moment."

It was at this moment, she stopped talking, along with her face changed expression to blank, as if she was seeing a vision.

In the vision one of the Iranians went after the team had destroyed the device, and killing most of them been shot, or the explosives or the bombs. She saw that Kowalski was caught from behind with a knife into his back.

It also showed that Lee Crane was able to shoot the Iranian, just after the stabbing to Kowalski. It was at this point in the vision, Lee Crane and his men coming back to check on them, they were able to rescue them, and get them abroad the flying sub, and give medical attention to Kowalski bleeding to death and damage to his right lung from the stab wound.

When Alana broke contact with her vision, she could not say anymore to upset Rose Marie further.

The submarine Seaview were on it's way at full battle alert, but in the meantime, all of the flying sub teams would be arriving in the area of the Swiss Alps in two hours.  
/////////

Two hours later...

Lee Crane was able to find a clearing to land, all of the flying sub teams, Crane had to asked of everyone clear, on what had to be done once inside.

The cloaking devices around there waists, were only good for an hour.

With the map supplied by General Stone, they were only had to travel a mile to the main tunnel entrance. But before arriving the cloaking devices were turned on, the combat teams made there way inside, most of the Iranians security teams were scattered through out the tunnel and near the weather device in the middle of the complex.

Lee Crane and the first team placed the charges going past the guards, but time was running out. While the others placed there charges in the other part of the tunnel to go off in one hour.

Something happens to short circuited the cloaking devices near the weather device.

Lee Crane, Kowalski and the two others were now visible to the guards. Crane told the others to explode the bombs in ten minutes, while the guards started shouting to knock Lee Crane to the wall, with just missing being hit. But Kowalski was not so lucky, one of the guards came rushing behind him to stab him in the back and his right lung to catch him guard.

Chief Sharkey was able to shot the Iranian, killing him instantly, while Lee Crane hit the others, while he was on the ground in pain, he was able to crawl over to his friend, bleeding from his back and breathing erratic.

Crane ordered CPO Sharkey and Riley to help him get Kowalski up and get everyone out before the bombs go off. Kowalski was in a great deal of pain, but he was able to push himself move despite what was happening to him.

They ran along with the other teams, they were able to get clear of the tunnel, and behind the safe area, the bombs went off destroying the entire complex, and who ever was left of the Iranians were now dead.

The mission still was not over, first they had to drop off Kowalski at the local Naval hospital base, just outside the town of Ducket. 

Sharkey stayed behind with him to explain what had happened in conjunction with ONI and General Stone.

Lee Crane had to call the Seaview on scramble, the Admiral was advised of the total situation of the mission, and what was happening with the crew members along with Kowalski. Nelson had asked Lee Crane on what was going on with him, since he didn't look all that well on the video phone.

All Lee Crane could say at the moment, was that he's alive and bruised, he will be coming home soon, once they rescue the two scientists away from the lab for safe keeping.

He stated that Kowalski was being taken care of, but he suggested that his wife Sandy Dulcan be told of the news about her husband.  
////////

An hour later at the lab, both scientists were greeted by the Seaview crew, and be told to ready there personal things to leave for home.

Unknown to everyone was the fact that Lee Crane was hurt without realizing that his right side was injured, and didn't say a word.

A piece of metal was stuck in his right side to stop the flow of blood.

The flying sub was able to land on the top of the helipad hospital, just on the outskirts of the town Ducket. The doctor's were informed of the situation being an ONI organization. 

Kowalski was taken to the operating room right away on the same level.

Riley stayed behind, while Lee Crane and the other teams flew back to the Seaview and update the Admiral on the mission.

When Lee Crane and the others arrived, Crane was having a hard time to get up the flying sub's hatchway, when he dropped from the shock. All hell broke loose with orders left and right with Admiral Nelson calling for Sickbay.

In the operating room at the hospital, the doctor's were having a hard time trying bring up Kowalski's vitals and breathing, but after three hours his life signs were getting better, with giving a blood transfusion from the lost of blood from the stab wound.

The doctors were able to level out there patient and sent to ICU for the duration.

Commander Riley was able to place a call to the Seaview, letting everyone know the great news including Kowalski's wife Sandy Dulcan, that her husband was going to be fine with a few weeks of rest.

The same can be said with Lee Crane, as his life was again saved by Dr. Jamieson.

Once the Seaview returns back to Santa Barbara, California, Lee Crane will be getting his shore leave/sick days, and spend them with his wife Rose Marie and new born son William Harriman Crane


End file.
